justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cyborg
"The Cyborg" is the 10th movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Christian Keyes as Victor Stone/Cyborg Morgan Freeman as Silas Stone Debbi Morgan as Elinore Stone Regina Hall as Dr. Sarah Charles Bridget Mendler as Sarah Simms Tyler Posey as Garfield Logan Lee Pace as Arthur Light/Dr. Light Martin Klebba as Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo Keke Palmer as Marcy Reynolds Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Eliza Dushku as Mercy Graves Jensen Ackles as Metallo James Marsters as Parasite Scott McClure as Joker Nicholas Hoult as Riddler Claudia Black as Cheetah Bridget Reagan as Giganta Jon Hamm as Captain Cold Eric Bana as Captain Boomerang Milo Ventimiglia as Mirror Master Tom Hardy as Sinestro Michael Rowe as Ocean-Master Keith David as Black Manta Jude Law as Count Vertigo Terry Crews as Brick Laurence Fishburne as Ma'alefa'ak Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam Michael Berryman as Dr. Sivana Plot At S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr.s Silas and Elinore Stone are about to conduct an experiment to open up a wormhole into space. They then begin the final preparations as their colleague, Dr. Arthur Light wishes them luck. They then start the experiment, which starts out nice, until the wormhole becomes unstable, sucking and destroying everything in the lab. Silas tries to shut it down, but by the time he does, he notices his wife under some debris. He digs her out and sees her frail, dying body. Elinore tells him that she loves him and makes him promise to take care good care of their son, Victor. Silas promises and then watches his wife's life fade away. He then begins to bawl and cry while cradling his wife's corpse. 16 years, Silas is now the head of S.T.A.R. Labs in Motor City and lives there with his 16-year old son, Victor Stone. Victor is the star athlete at his school, the quarterback of his football team and has a pretty girlfriend named Marcy Reynolds. But Victor is dissatisfied since his father never comes to any of his games or congratulates him whenever he wins an achievement. After school, Victor heads to the lab to meet up his dad, who decides to use him as a guinea pig to test a new intelligence enhancement serum, causing Victor to become even smarter. Victor then tries to talk to his dad about getting him to come to his championship game on Friday, but Silas says that he's busy, causing Victor to yell at him that he doesn't care about him and just uses him as a guinea pig to improve his own career. He then storms out of the lab angrily and heads to go meet up with Marcy at the park. Silas is about to go after Victor, but is stopped by Arthur, who tells him to just give him some space. Silas then meets with their new chief engineer from Ivy Town, Dr. Mikron O'Jeneus. Mikron shows him a few of his inventions, which impresses Silas and he quickly assigns him to a new project for NASA. Arthur then tries to show him his latest experiment, a bright-light suit, capable of projecting light in any which direction. Silas has him test it out, but the suit ends up causing some destruction, forcing Silas to shut down Arthur's project, much to his anger. Silas then heads to his own lab to continue his own experiment with his new partner, Dr. Sarah Charles. At the park, Victor and Marcy spend time together when a strange kid walks up to them and asks to borrow his sunglasses, but Victor, who's still angry at his father, shoves the kid and mocks him, causing the kid to run off. Later, after walking Marcy home, Victor heads home where Silas berates him for being late, but Victor refuses to listen to him and heads upstairs. Silas tries to stop him by telling him that his mother wouldn't approve of his recent behavior, causing Victor to shout at him that mom isn't around and runs to his room. The next day, at school, Silas's intelligence serum takes effect, allowing Victor to easily pass his test in English. He then passes all of his tests and assignments for the day as his intelligence continues to increase. Victor then heads to S.T.A.R. Labs after school. At the lab, Mikron shows Silas his latest invention, the latest space probe for NASA, which he's equipped with weapon systems. Silas though disapproves of the weapons and tells him to change it, but Mikron argues that the defense systems could defend against aliens, like Kryptonians and Martians. Silas then shuts his project down and fires him. Silas and Sarah then begin to conduct an experiment on wormholes, with a few modifications when Victor bursts into the lab and angrily demands Silas to tell him what his drug did to him. Silas tries to get him to leave when Sarah begins the experiment, causing the wormhole to form and quickly become unstable until it causes a huge explosion. Silas saves Sarah from harm, but, much to his horror, he discovers that Victor's body has been heavily damaged and is dying from the explosion. Silas refuses to let him die like his wife and orders Sarah and the engineering team to save Victor and they quickly rush him to the back lab. 3 days later, Victor wakes up on an operating table with Sarah and Silas standing over him. Silas is relieved to have him back, but when Victor asks him how he's alive, Sarah and Silas turn away from him. Victor looks down and finds out his arms are robotic. He then gets up, looks in the mirror and sees that his almost his whole body is now robotic and that he's now a cyborg. A horrified Victor attacks Silas until Sarah stops him and he angrily shouts at him that he's now made him into the thing he's wanted him to be and curses his name. Silas though apologizes to him, but Victory refuses to accept it and is about to leave until Sarah stops him and tells him he needs to stay in the lab for a few weeks for physical therapy and make sure all of his systems are efficient. The next day, while testing out his mobility with Sarah, Victor angrily curses and berates his father. Sarah though tells him that his dad's a good man and a brilliant scientist who deeply cares about him, but Victor has a hard time believing that. Victor is now afraid that he's a freak and a monster, but Sarah comforts him and assures him that he's not a freak and is still the same Victor, but just his outside appearance has changed, not his inside. Victor though is afraid of facing the outside world for fear of being judged, but Sarah tells him that she doesn't think he's a monster and that not everyone will see him as a freak, some will see him as he truly is, not what he looks like. That night, Victor sneaks out of the lab to go visit Marcy and tell her why he's been gone. He knocks on her window and has her meet him outside. Once outside, Victor apologizes to her for not calling her and tries to explain it to her. Marcy though tells him to tell her what's wrong and he shows her his robotic implants, much to Marcy's shock. He tries to talk to her, but she screams in horror and yells at him to get away from her and that he's a monster. She then runs away. Victor tries to go after her until Marcy's father hears the commotion and when he comes outside and sees Victor, he gets Marcy inside and threatens to call the police on Victor. Victor though runs off and heads down to the lake to wallow in his misery. He then runs into the strange kid from earlier and apologizes to him. The kid forgives him and introduces himself as Garfield Logan. Victor is shocked that Garfield isn't running away in fear from him, but Gar tells him that for years, after his parents died, he's been considered an outcast and has been picked on, bullied, and ridiculed for being different, especially because of his hobby of observing and tending to animals. Gar then tells him that he actually thinks he looks cool and Victor explains to him what happened and the 2 quickly become friends and bond over their mutual love of comics. Gar then asks if he wants to hang out tomorrow, in public because he isn't ashamed of being seen with him but Victor isn't too sure, for fear of rejection, so Gar offers to hang out at his place, which Victor accepts. Meanwhile, Arthur locks himself in his lab and continues to modify his light suit to have his revenge on Silas, but has a hard time adjusting it and decides to have Mikron take a look at it and modify it. Mikron is hesitant at first, but when Arthur reminds him of Silas shutting down his probe, Mikron agrees and gets to work on his suit. The next day, while walking down the street, dressed in clothes to cover up his prosthetics, a Frisbee hits him in the head. A kid then runs over to him and asks for his frisbee. Vic hands him the frisbee, forgetting that he can see his robotic hand. The kid though isn't afraid of Vic's robotics and thinks he's cool. He shows him his own robotic prosthetic arm. A young woman then runs over to him to get him back over. She apologizes to Vic until she sees his robotics, but isn't afraid of them. The girl introduces herself as Sarah Simms and is in charge of a support group for physically disabled kids. She then invites him over to join them and the kids marvel at his robotic implants. Vic, feeling good about himself again, starts to play with the kids and grows closer to Sarah. Afterwards, Sarah thanks him for hanging out with the kids and asks him to hang out again and even gives him her phone number. Vic then offers her to go out for coffee, which she accepts, where he tells her about his accident and his dad, which Sarah comforts him over. Afterwards, Vic heads back to the lab where Silas reprimands him for sneaking out and showing off his implants, but Vic gets angry at his dad and storms off. Later, while doing his physical therapy with Dr. Charles, Sarah comforts him over his condition and dad and the 2 grow closer. Meanwhile, Mikron finishes improving Arthur's light suit. Arthur is about to use the suit, when he realizes that Vic could pose a threat, especially with his enhanced intellect and robotic implants. He then enlists Mikron's help to get rid of Vic. The next day, Vic, Gar, Sarah, and the kids meet up at the lake and spend the day, playing and laughing. Later, while Gar teaches the kids about animals, Vic helps Sarah clean up and the 2 end up touching hands, which leads to a kiss. Vic then asks her out on a date, just the 2 of them, which she accepts. But, unknown to them, a hidden spy-bot invented by Mikron is observing them and returns back to the lab, where it shows Arthur and Mikron footage of Vic and Sarah. The 2 then get an idea on how to get rid of Vic. Arthur then suits up and heads to the park. Once he arrives, he causes chaos and starts destroying the park. Gar gets the kids to safety while Vic tries to get Sarah to safety, but Arthur attacks him and captures Sarah. Vic though goes after him and attacks him with his enhanced strength and speed. He manages to save Sarah, but when he tries to go after Arthur, he escapes through a light post and ends up back at the lab. Silas then walks in after getting reports of Arthur attacking the park and fires him when Mikron attacks him with some gadgets, knocking him unconscious. When he wakes up, he sees Arthur, who now goes by Dr. Light, and Mikron, who's wearing a green jumpsuit from the supply closet equipped with his own gadgets, who goes by Gizmo. They reveal to them their plan to kill him by using Arthur's previously improved light amplifier, which will burn his body until he's nothing but ash. Dr. Charles runs in and tries to save Silas, but Gizmo knocks her out and ties her up. Back at the park, Vic tells Sarah to get the kids to safety while he and Gar head to the lab. Once he arrives, he's attacked by Dr. Light and Gizmo. He tries to fight back, but is outmatched and outgunned. Gar tries to save Silas and Dr. Charles, but Gizmo attacks him with his newest invention, the boa-contraptor, a metal binding cord that starts slowly crushing him to death. Vic then spots Mikron's weaponized probe and hooks himself up to it, equipping his armor with weapons and he becomes Cyborg. He then manages to defeat Gizmo and destroy his weapons' system and free Gar. He then has Gar free Dr. Charles while Cyborg takes on Dr. Light, who quickly gains the upper hand. He then starts the amplifier, which slowly starts burning Silas. Cyborg tries to fight back, but Dr. Light continues to counter his attacks and when he has Cyborg pinned, he reveals to him that he was the one who sabotaged the wormhole generator that killed his mom and also sabotaged the wormhole generator that caused his accident, causing Cyborg to become so angry that he easily manages to defeat and is about to kill him, when he resists and destroys the light amplifier and saves Silas. He then apologizes to him for being a jerk, but Silas apologizes to him for neglecting him for all these years and turning him into a cyborg and the 2 reconcile. Later, Gizmo and Dr. Light are arrested and have their gadgets and suits locked up as they are sent to prison. Sarah Simms then runs into Cyborg's arms after being so happy that he's ok and the 2 officially become a couple. Silas then gives Vic a holo-ring, which will disguise his implants, but Vic refuses and says that he doesn't need it, he's already found people that care about him for who he is, regardless of what he looks like, which makes Silas smile. In a post-credits scene, a police van drives Mikron and Arthur to Belle Reve when a helicopter attacks it and lowers a rope ladder down to Arthur and Mikron. The pilot turns out to be Mercy, who flies them to an abandoned warehouse outside the city where Lex Luthor meets up with them. He offers them the chance to have revenge on Cyborg and Silas and gives them their equipment, which they accept. Lex then tells them that with both of their genius intellects now standing by him, his plan to destroy the Justice League and every superhero on the planet is now almost complete. He then welcomes them to the Injustice League and reveals to them the entire Injustice League, who are ready to destroy the Justice League.